


What You Never Told Me

by Lavender_Persimmon305



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coulson's revenge, F/M, First Time, noisy hotel neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Persimmon305/pseuds/Lavender_Persimmon305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely AU. It was inspired by SidheRa's "Perspiration and Projectiles" fic. Yes, I know I just posted another fic about Clint and Natasha being too loud next door, but this is another...and this is Coulson and Parker's revenge for the noise...</p><p>HUGE thanks to SidheRa for beta-ing this for me. You're spectacular, and I really appreciate your input.</p><p>On a mission in Prague, Parker decides to get back at Clint and Natasha for being loud in the next hotel room. She ends up getting more than she bargained for...from her own partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Never Told Me

**Prague, Czech Republic**

Coulson sighed, loosening his tie and sitting down on the corner of one of the hotel room’s beds as he watched Parker step out of her heels and undo her hair. The redhead sighed as she scrubbed her fingertips over her scalp to relieve some of the tension from the updo she’d worn to an orchestra rehearsal that afternoon.

It was summer, and thankfully S.H.I.E.L.D. had sprung for accommodations with air conditioning, which was greatly appreciated by everyone involved in the op, though Coulson and Parker, as well as Clint and Natasha and several other agents, were rooming together in an attempt to save the company money.

“I think we’ll have all of this wrapped up by tomorrow afternoon,” Parker commented, sitting down in one of the room’s chairs, and frowning when she heard Natasha yell something in Russian, followed by what sounded like her boots being thrown across the room. “Oh, wonderful, thin walls.” She sighed, rubbing her eyelids and pondering ordering take-away instead of going out to the café she and Sitwell had found the day before.

Coulson shook his head, getting up and crossing to the mini-fridge to retrieve bottles of water for them. “That’s nothing. I’ll take her swearing any day over her and Barton having sex all night next door.”

Parker’s eyes popped open, her eyebrows shooting up towards her hairline as she stared at her partner while he walked over and handed her the drink. “What? When was this? And where?” she laughed, blushing slightly over his remembered discomfort while she undid the cap on her bottle.

“Abidjan,” he replied, setting his water down on the table and slipping out of his jacket. His mouth thinned when he heard Clint stomp across the room, his own voice raised. “Damn it, I just wanted to catch a quick nap before I had to get those reports started,” Coulson muttered, wiping a hand back into his hair as he took a drink and listened to his agents argue.

Granted, he wasn’t surprised to hear them fighting. The two were in Prague to pose as a ballerina and her temperamental boyfriend to uncover a drug lord using the ballet as a cover for his movements, and Parker had been called in as well to play in the orchestra, calling in favors and contacts to get herself in and her story covered. But, Clint had let a piece of intel slip through his fingers when he’d gotten caught in the stage manager’s office, nearly blowing the whole operation and almost costing Natasha her place in the corps.

So, a venomous string of Russian and English curses snapping through the room next door wasn’t really a shock to the assassins’ handler.

However, watching Parker suddenly climb up on one of their room’s beds and jump up and down a few times, causing the headboard to thump against the wall, was.

“What are you doing?” Coulson gaped, his jaw rolling slightly as he listened to the sudden silence next door that was prompted by the rhythmic smack of the headboard.

Parker only grinned and kept jumping, winking at him before moaning loud enough for the sound to carry. “Mmmm, Coulson, yes…” she whimpered, directing her voice at the wall and missing how Phil’s fingers tightened around his water.

The cellist snickered behind her hand, turning to gesture at the agent to climb up with her, or at least contribute to the sound effects, then nearly stumbling on a landing at the look in his eyes. Coulson’s face could betray nothing of what was going on in his head, but if you watched his eyes and listened to his breathing, you could know everything sometimes.

“Keep going,” he said quietly, Parker’s mouth going dry at the movement of his shoulders under his white shirt as he shrugged out of his holster, leaving the weapon and its case by his jacket and water and undoing his tie to lay it down also.

Parker swallowed, feeling foolish and uncomfortably aroused to watch Coulson as he stood by the bed, watching her, his arms folded and jaw clenched. “Oh…oh, Phil…” she grated, moving away when he climbed up, leaving his shoes on the floor.

She sighed when he took her hands and moved them to his shoulders, effectively stopping her jumping, as his own palms slid around her waist and pulled her against him. “Oh…” she murmured, her heartbeat speeding up when his lips met hers.

Her arms slid around his shoulders, her stomach tightening when she felt his fingers slip under the hem of her sweater, the navy blue cashmere catching on his wrists when his hands smoothed across her lower back. She shivered from the touch, arching into him involuntarily, and she sighed when his mouth moved just under her jaw, his tongue flicking slightly over her pulse.

Parker’s arms moved up, her fingers threading through his hair as she brought his lips back to hers, Coulson grinning for a second when she shuddered again from his thumbs tracing back to tease her waist, the deep swirl of his tongue against hers making her ache. His arm banded across her back, Parker holding on to him and not breaking their kiss as he helped her lay down, his legs braced on either side of hers.

She tugged the hem of his shirt out of his waistband, needing to feel his skin under her hands, and he reached between them to undo a couple of buttons near his collar, helping her remove the garment and the undershirt beneath. She sighed, smiling, as she ran her hands over his shoulders, Coulson shivering when her nails scraped gently down to his shoulder blades, and he nudged her legs apart with his knee, resting his weight on his elbows as he settled on top of her.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly, reaching up and combing her hair away from her forehead, then tracing his fingers down to her jaw. He exhaled, locking away the feel of her against him in case this ended too soon, needing to have at least this memory of her. “The rules—“

Parker shook her head, determined to not lose what they were starting. “I’m not walking away from us, Phil,” she replied, wrapping one leg behind his and rocking gently against him, enough to have her shuddering when her center brushed against the hardened line of his erection, Coulson gritting his teeth from the movement.

He managed to nod, dipping his head to nuzzle at her neck while he undid the clasp on her slacks, his palm warm where it smoothed over her stomach under the line of her panties. She pulled at the wrists of her sleeves, sliding off the sweater and flinging it to the floor, her legs opening further in surprise when his fingers moved lower, tracing the top of her cleft, and he slid an arm under her shoulders to lift her breasts to his mouth. 

Parker covered her face with one hand for a second, her back arching further when he nipped at the pale curve above one lace cup, his middle finger finding the swollen point between her folds in the same moment and sending heat flooding through her. “God, _Coulson_ …” she whimpered as he drew his hand away, sitting up and licking her from his fingers. 

He smiled at her almost-dazed expression before he reached beneath her, opening the clasp of her bra, and Parker sat up to kneel in front of him as he got it undone. The straps fell down her shoulders while she pressed her lips to his neck, tasting the faint trace of sweat there, the lingering scent of his cologne filling her. She shivered when his hands spread over her waist, sliding down slowly to finish removing her clothes, Coulson pulling her against him when she was bare, his arms almost possessive when she angled her face to his, fingers smoothing over his jaw as she kissed him.

He laughed when she pushed him to lay back, and his jaw clenched when her wet heat pressed against his belly as she straddled him, Coulson’s hands lifting to drift over her torso, thumbs rubbing heavy circles over her nipples. She covered his fingers with hers, lifting one to take his thumb into her mouth, teeth scraping the pad and making him ache as her light green eyes met his. She leaned over, her breasts sliding against his chest as her lips opened and slanted over his, her hair slipping down to brush against his arms and shoulders.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he admitted, his voice rough before he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her throat, suckling the creamy skin, his hands gliding down her sides to cup her hips. 

Parker turned her head, sighing as he raised goosebumps down her back with the slick glide of his kisses, her fingers gripping his biceps at the pull of his tongue. She slid off of him, one leg twining around his thigh as she undid his pants and belt and slipped her hand in to cup him through his underwear, his head falling back when her fingers delved gently inside of his briefs, tracing along the length of him. “You never said anything,” she accused softly, Coulson reaching down to help her get rid of the rest of his suit. 

She sat up and turned away to tug his socks off, the black material drifting to the floor when his arm slid around her stomach. He leaned forward to drag his tongue up her spine, teeth scraping below her shoulder blade while his other hand covered the smooth mound of her sex. He sighed, his jaw tightening to feel how aroused she was, and that it was because of him.

She moved back a little to lean against him as he sat up, legs flanking her, and her head fell back to his shoulder, her nails digging into his thighs when he slid a finger deeply into her, another soon joining it while his other hand toyed with a breast, fingertips pinching and rolling one pale nipple.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to,” he murmured, his lips brushing the curve of her neck with each word, and her hips moved with his hand as his fingers slipped in and out of her. He smiled, bowing his head against her shoulder when he felt her fingers above his, rubbing her clit in a counterpoint to his touch.

Her breaths were almost sobbing out of her from the growing tension he was building, and he eased from behind her. Parker lay back, watching him as he moved between her legs, his fingers never ceasing their torment within her. He licked his lips, his eyes dark as they studied her face when he knelt, his other arm sliding under her thigh as his lips nudged her fingers away, the redhead crying out when he sucked gently at her, drawing the swollen point between his lips while he pressed his fingers deep.

She gripped the bedspread, hips rocking against his face as he brought out her release, Parker calling his name brokenly when the first rush of her orgasm slammed through her.

She shuddered at the emptiness when his fingers finally slipped out of her, her passage still throbbing, and she bit her lip with a whimper as she watched him take himself in hand and trace her opening, Coulson grunting on a gasp when he thrust slowly into her.

He moved shallowly at first, lifting her legs to wrap them around him, enjoying the grip of her muscles with each movement, his stomach tightening when he moved over her, sliding in to the hilt in a hard glide that had her thrusting up against him, Parker cupping his face in her hands and kissing him as she moved with him. She felt tears gathering in the edges of her eyes, the feeling of his body surrounding hers, the relief she felt finally getting to be here, like this, with him, almost overwhelming.

He ground his hips against hers, his breath shuddering out in ragged moans as she clenched around him, her fingers scraping up his back as he felt another orgasm rising in her. She panted, each sound edged by a desperate cry as she dug her heels into the bed, her legs trembling as she came. Coulson’s hands splayed on the mattress when he followed her with a guttural shout, his body shuddering against hers.

He closed his eyes with an exhausted smile, rolling with her to lay them both on their sides and pressing kisses to her brow as she held him to her, his hands lazy as they drifted over her back and waist.

He looked down at her to find her grinning up at him, and she reached up to thumb away a line of sweat on his temple, his eyes fixed on hers.

The moment was broken, though, when Clint decided to yell, “Well done, sir!” through the wall, Parker groaning as she rested her head against Coulson’s chest.

“Well,” she muttered, hugging him and kissing his neck. “At least you gave them a taste of their own medicine,” she shrugged, and he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“There’s still a lot of payback to be had,” he reminded her, feeling her brows lift where she lay against him.

“Then we’d better get started, hadn’t we?” she returned, pushing him onto his back and grinning at his laugh.


End file.
